Amber Drops of Blood
by FloofWolfe
Summary: [REWRITEN AS OF JULY 19] Someone drops in on Chrono unexpectedly, and he is helpless when faced with their injuries. No one is prepared for such a visitor. Rated for lots of blood. Might be oneshot, depending on feedback.


Heya, peoples! This is my first Chrono fic, so bare with me if any of the characters seem a little OOC. It may or may not be oneshot, depending on what kind of response I get from it.

_Note_

_This chapter has been rewritten as of Wednesday, July 19, 1:30 pm.

* * *

_

_**Amber Drops of Blood**_

**Chapter 1**

"Ros...ette...wake...up...emergency..." An urgent voice intruded the sleeping nun's senses. The older teen grumbled the pulled the covers over her head in response.

The bed was jerked violently and tipped up on its side.

Rosette fell off her bed with a thump, waking her instantly. "What was that for?" The sister demanded, recovering and preparing to give Chrono a lump for his troubles.

The violet haired devil was completely flushed, out of breath, and looked slightly panicked as he set the bed back down squarely with his demonic strength.

"Gates...(wheeze)...devil...(cough)...Militia...(huff)...intruder..."

The blonde nun's expression changed after the last word was forced out. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that is was almost dawn, and her now awake ears were starting to pick up the sound of gunshots.

"Get back down there, and grab me an automatic with extra ammo! Find Father Remington and Sister Kate for me, so we can find out exactly who we're dealing with here! And if it's Aion, impale him on a cross for me, would ya?"

The devil's contractor fired off orders, shooing him out of the room so she could throw on her Order outfit to prepare for whatever horror had broken through the Abby gates.

xxxxx

Chrono met up with Rosette at the bottom of the stairs instead of outside, earning him a glare. But he did have several potent looking guns in his arms, so the sister didn't complain.

"So...?"

Rosette prompted, following the Sinner's lead out the back door towards the sound of gunshots. The red-eyed boy shrugged as if it were an answer.

"Father Remington was going to meet us behind the main building to give us specific orders, but I saw him fly back into the side of the Bath House, so..." He trailed off, pulling Rosette around a corner sharply.

A shell went off where they had been previously standing a second later. The force knocked the pair to the ground, dazed but uninjured.

By now, the Militia sister was starting to get slightly worried. Not only had this devil managed to break through the barriers that kept the gates locked, but it was also forcing out the artillery.

As Rosette and her assistant exorcist pulled each other up and continued running, the harsh crack of gunshots rang out ahead of them once more. The bonded couple avoided another shell and ended up colliding with another nun.

"S-sister Kate, where is Father Remington?" Chrono asked, eyes flickering around to where a defensive line of Militia was stationed behind her. People were scrambling around madly and shouting orders while trying to reload. The intruder was nowhere in sight. But from the trail of bullet holes on the opposite building, it seemed that the unwanted guest had already gotten further into the Abby grounds.

"Attempting to head the devil off before its gets into the Chapel." The ranking Sister informed them in a snappy tone, eyeing the stack of firepower the destructive sister had piled in Chrono's arms.

The Abby's Chapel was a separate building altogether, and was the source of many of the protective barriers around the entire complex. They entire wall would be defenseless if the holy seals were tampered with.

"I need you two to ambush it as it enters, and prevent it from disabling any of the barriers. Take the shortcut through the gardens and get into position ASAP. Don't bother using Sacreds, go straight to Gospels."

The elder nun directed the team of two, also waving around some other Sisters.

"And Rosette, try not to bring down the entire building, please."

Sister Kate added as an after thought, pushing both of them towards the garden entrance.

Sister Rosette, however, wanted answers. "Who, why, what and how?" She demanded, whirling to face her boss.

Since there was no time to argue with the stubborn girl, the older woman decided to get rid of her quickly.

"The intruder an unclassified, unknown female devil with fatal wounds. None of our attacks seem to harm it any further, and so far it hasn't directly attacked unless we step in it's way. We have no idea what it wants, and Azamaria has been hidden as a precaution."

Rosette nodded. The young Apostle was the target of many different devils, and had no real fighting of defense skills that would help her in an confrontation. Keeping her out of sight was a good thing to do.

Sister Kate kept going, inwardly cherishing that Rosette hadn't interrupted her yet. "As far as we can tell, it's heading directly for the Chapel. You need to avoid all contact until you are in position, so wait until then! Father Remington stepped in front of it briefly, and I saw him go through a brick wall shortly after."

Chrono and his lifeline human whirled after the short and rushed speech, determined to stop this devil in it's tracks before anything serious happened.

"And Sister Rosette, Chrono, be warned."

Elder called to their turned backs, coming up behind Sister Kate as the exorcist team started to run towards the Chapel.

"Whatever this devil may look like, don't hesitate to fire."

Both the Sister and Elder exchanged glances as the younger two disappeared into the smoke of a shell.

"I hope Rosette won't lock up when she sees it's appearance..."

xxxxx

Rosette held her breath when the sound of the Chapel doors opening reached her ears, along with the abrupt ending of gunshots. From her hiding place under one of the middle pews, the Sister's eyes darted over to the stage door, to the left of the altar. Chrono would burst from hiding after she fired the first shot.

Heavy footfalls descended in the eerie silence, getting closer. The Militia sister wondered fleetingly if she would be found by her scent. A slim, blood coated bare foot landed only inches from the blonde's nose before moving on in a stagger.

The sister allowed herself a shallow breath as the other foot passed slowly. Being quiet was not something Sister Rosette ever thought was possible for her.

But then again, the amount of blood that had seeped into the floor with a single step gave her pause. Even a demon that had lost that much blood shouldn't be able to move at all.

Footsteps stopped, and Rosette surmised that the devil had reached the altar. A soft thump, followed by a hissing groan of pain told the contractor that the devil had probably collapsed.

Silently rolling out from under the pew, Sister Rosette dove into the blood painted aisle. The hole soldier came up in a crouch, both guns up and ready.

The female devil was propped up, back against the alter, eyes closed tightly in pain.

The Elder's warning flashed through Rosette's head as her fingers locked in place and refused to release the Gospels into this intruder's already blood covered flesh.

This demon looked so much like Chrono. Not his demon form, but the form that the Christopher siblings had first met him in.

The devil's long purple hair flowed down her back while ragged bangs framed her face, causing the pointed ears to stand out. She seemed slightly taller, but it was hard to tell when the injured devil wasn't standing up. The Chrono look-alike also had on a similar leather cloak that was severely ripped, and almost completely stained a dark red.

Her eyes opened slightly, revealing deep amber eyes opposed to Chrono's red ones.

"Are you going to shoot me, human?"

Her voice rasped out, somewhat deep but also strained.

Rosette's grip tightened on her pistols, but the nun's fingers refused to pull the triggers.

"Put me out of my misery? Exorcize my soul? With what can I be truly released...?"

The devil's whisper died as her eyes locked onto the clock forever ticking around the Sister's neck. Her eyes narrowed.

"Chro...no."

Her voice was a sad whisper, of memories long abandoned. The devil's eyes hardened as her voice rose to a painful cry.

"CHRONO!"

The door to the ladies' left burst open, revealing said devil with an anxious gleam in his eyes.

His expression twisted into one of shocking horror as his eyes fell upon the devil, soaked in blood, half sitting half lying against the altar.

"K-katari!"

The red eyed devil stuttered, pistol dropping forgotten from his right hand as he took a hesitant step forward.

As his foot touched the ground, everything seemed to happen at once.

The front door of the Chapel burst open, welcoming Father Remington as he strode past Rosette and ignited his translucent blue sword.

The side door was respectively thrown open, admitting Sister Kate who halted at Chrono's back.

Militia gathered at the front door, leveling guns and loading Gospels.

Father Remington stood a foot from the wounded devil, and snapped his sword up under her chin.

Rosette kept her pistols ready, but stretched up into a standing position and strafed beside the blond Father so she still had a clear shot if need be.

Chrono took another tentative step forward, hands coming up in a stalling gesture. A plea fell soundlessly from his lips as a hand clamped on to his shoulder tightly.

Sister Kate took a hold of the kind devil's shoulder and help him in place like a statue. She still did not particularly like him, and still had her suspicions of whose side the hornless devil was really on. The nun was not going to allow him to aide an intruder.

And so with no other option, Chrono stood and looked on. Watching as the devil before him died, from blood loss if not Remington's sword.

Doing nothing as his sister's life bled out before the holy altar.

* * *

Like I said, this is written to possibly to be a oneshot, or a story. Depending on what feedback I get, I will decide. So if you like it, and want to see more, review and say so! 

**_Floofer_**


End file.
